IceSea
This article is about IceSea in the Lyrical World. Information IceSea is a recently new country in the Lyrical World. The IceSea is a Island that is connected to the Aranna by a Bridge called Seose Bridge. the Current Ruler is Toilen Forge from NISP The Capital is Toisen. Other big cities are NightBridge '(Biggest city), ''ScotBridge '',Ingabush ''& Mokro. Citiezens:13 700 000 The Currency is Apricot(ISA) '''The Politics The IceSea is a The National Republic,That means that their have Political Parties made of a Ethnic groups of that country..The IceSea is in a Lyrical United Nations and their goal is to protect them selfs and other nations from wars and conflicts!The Toisenian Parlament is biggest building in IceSea making the only skyscreper Parlament.The Tower of the Parlament is 35 m long.The Politial Parties In IceSea are(They have a Party for each Ethnic group in a country): The Election for President is every 4.Election for Parliament is every 7 years. The Citizens The Official languages are Romanian,Arannian,Ukrainian & English. In a country in 2010 there was 60% of Arannians, 7% of Arabiyyans(In the Kisa territory) & 30% of Pohunskians (In a Scot Territory), 3% of Trollands & Beatums & Neptunans.65% of Citizens are Orthodox 19% Protestant.2% Islam.11% Catholics & 3% of Atheist. The Geography The Apricot River flows just in IceSea. 80% of the country is a plain(Pesta Lowland) but there is 1 mountain called Apricot and it's 4000m high.In 2015 there was 6 Million citizens The History The IceSea was created in 2015 when It was departed from Aranna.These 2 Counries remain being biggest friends in a LYSC World.The Legend said that in a Frozen Sea of Northern Sea and that the Arannians saw the light that Defrost the Sea tight on the spot when NightBridge was now.They named their new territory IceSea. The Economy .IceSea is only Country in the LYSC World that is producing Apricot Stones(The type of Apricot with Green Shell that you can made tasty soap)Acept Apricot Stones the apricot River also has a lot of species of birds,fishes,bugs,Dears(Apple Dears).Accept that they are also producing a lot of Animal Food and Animals like Pigs,Sheeps & Goats in a Apricot Mountain.In Pest Lowland the Grains like Wheat,Rye,Barley are Produces.Fishing is popular around the sea(Espesualy in The Toisen) & in the river.In Scotbridge there is a big Train Station that the Trains called Migrant are produce.T The Tourism ''' The IceSea has Both Summer,Winter & City Tourism!The Nightbidge is one of the biggest city in IceSea also with one of a biggest tourism in the LYSC World.It has 37 Clubs(all types) and 7 bitches that a yearly visit 6 Million Tourist.The Mountain Apricot is a perfect place to go camping.The River has a lot of docks that you can go tour the river Coast and see magnificent Plantation of Apricot and Apricot Stone Trees.In a Scot Territory cities are amazingly designed by an English arhitects and they looks like a British cities.In a south there is a City called Ingabush and it is surrounded by a 19 Villages.There you can experience the village life.The Coast in a North called Histroria is a bit unorganized but there is a lot of Monuments of a Ancient Civilization. '''Television & Radio ICNT is a part of a Lyrical Broadcasting Association and it Broadcasts one of the biggest show on a planet called LySC.Accept that there a also 3 other Broadcasters.Here is a list of all Broadcasters in IceSea. Cites Lyrical Song Contest The IceSea debut at a contest in 26th Edition with a song My Hearth peformed by Arsenie ft. Lena Knyazeva.They fail to qualify from the PQR Placing 8 with 129 points. Children Lyrical Song Contest Category:Countries